Waterfront 3000 - Plastic Box
by WaterFront3000
Summary: A small place for all my beta/incomplete/abandoned works from the past. Grammar may be bad but that is because most of them are old! Story 6 - UNNAMMED 2 - Plus, an update, a BIG update, and an even BIGGER thingy.
1. Chapter 1 - Thousand

**Waterfront 3000 – Plastic Box – Chapter 1**

**Thousand**

**Chapter 1**

Elmore. a place of joy and happiness all around. Where one isn't threatened by men with knives, only spoons. A place, where the days are peaceful and the people are filled with joy…

'**CRASH!**'

"Stupid briefcase!"

Well… unless you're Gumball that is…

"Gumball! You ready?" Gumballs mother yelled from downstairs. She was at the same time happy, but sad. For her son was going away for two or five weeks. She had no idea whether to be depressed, or to cheer with joy.

"Is that boy ready yet?" Nicole asked herself, huffing upstairs. The rest of the family was sitting on the couch, watching what they assumed to be some kind of animated soap-opera.

'_What on earth is she doing in OUR bed?!'_

'_Setting you on fire!'_

'_OH LORD I'M ON FIRE!'_

"Wait, what's the plot of this show?" Darwin asked mystified by how the woman caught on fire for no particular reason whatsoever.

"I don't know." Anais, his little sister replied. "It didn't last two seasons."

"Shame." Richard commented as they all nodded in disappointment.

'_OH LORD SOMEONE PUT ME OUT NOW ARGHHHH!'_

"What on earth are you watching?" Nicole asked tugging a briefcase down the stairs.

"Horse Woman on Fire." Richard answered never moving his eyes away from the screen. "It's what everyone watched in the ninety's!"

"Watched what in the ninety's?"

The family turned around facing Gumball, and exploded noticing his appeal. Short sleeve black shirt, and blue shorts with ducks all over.

"W-what the heck are you wearing dude?!" Darwin asked having a 'ROFL' moment.

"Shut it."

"Gumball!" The boy in questions mother scolded.

"Mom! why the heck can't I take my sweater?!"

"Gumball I've told you this before." Nicole groaned kneeling down next to him. "Your cousin lives in Socorro. It can get to one-hundred degrees up there so you have to wear cool clothes."

"Mom! Come on!" Gumball whined rolling on the floor.

"No 'buts' mister! Your cousin needs you and I don't want another sick child to worry about!"

"Who's sick?" Darwin asked finally picking himself off the floor.

"Gumballs cousin, Sweet-tooth." Nicole said placing her arms around her boy's shoulders. "He's got… problems in his heart, and he needs a new one."

"…A new one?" Darwin asked puzzled by the whole situation. "Gumballs gonna give his?"

"Oh no, no sweetie," Nicole said patting his back. "Gumballs going to cheer him up. He hasn't been happy all cooked up in a small room and his other cousin's didn't want to come…"

"Why?"

"Because his town is almost two-thousand miles away by car., and there's no airport either. Probably couldn't take the whole ride there."

"…T-two-thousand?" Gumball shuttered.

"For them, sweetie. But for us it's about one-thousand!"

...

"Why do I have to go alone?!"

"Because Anais can't handle a ride that long, she got very car sick the last time, your farther blew up-"

"Imploded!" Richard corrected.

"Yes, imploded the car, and the last time Darwin went on a trip, it was seventy miles, and he came back as dry as the car was when it came back from that sporadic sun your farther sent it to!" She took a breather after that whole speech. Hopefully her lungs were intact. "Besides, Sweet-tooth hasn't seen you since you were four."

"But oh, dearest mother," Gumball sighed hoping that lesion on acting last week would pay off. "My beloved brother and sister, will surly miss me. And they might want to see my oh so sick cousin-"

"I assure you, they will be fine, and your cousin will come and visit them soon."

'**BEEP! BEEP!**'

"Oh, it's Loli and Jo-Jo!"

"J-Jo-Jo?" Gumball gulped. "W-why is she…"

"Your aunt Loli is giving her a ride. She was going to visit us, but then she heard about your cousin and decided to tag along with you! Isn't that sweet?"

_He could feel the grins behind him…_

"Yoo-hoo! Butter-ball!" His aunt yelled out from her van. Now gumball had a couple of aunts, but none of them could pinch him on the cheek like aunt Loli could.

'_Oh lord, aunt Loli'_

"Oh! There's your ride!" Nicole said picking up his briefcases and hauling them outside. "Say bye to everyone and I'll load your stuff in and inform them of some more details."

"Yea, sure mom…" He turned around slowly and faced Darwin. He had tears in his eyes. Either from him leaving or the show he was watching.

"Dude, don't cry-"

"BWAHHHH!" His fishy brother griped him as hard as he could, nearly squeezing his eyes out of his skull and sending them flying across the room.

"I-it felt like w-we only met y-yesterday…"

"Dude! It's just for a couple of weeks! It's not like I'm going to the navy or something!" Gumball choked trying to hug Darwin back. "Look, don't worry about it. I'll be back before you know it."

"B-but how will I know you'll be here?" Darwin asked and was replied with a face-palm.

"…You'll just know." Gumball sighed hugging him again. He then moved over to his sister. She didn't look as sad as Darwin but still looked depressed.

"You know, I am really going to miss you brother…"

"You just want my bed, don't you?"

"What?! No! Never! Why would I steal my brother's bed?"

"Because it has my junk under it that you would like to rummage through and see if anything I may have taken from you would be in there?" Gumball asked lifting an eyebrow. His sister on the other hand, opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. "I assure you, none of your belonging is in there." He said hugging her lightly. He then turned to his dad, whom had a blank expression on his face.

"Dad, I just want-"

_And he fell asleep almost instantly._

"Heh… I love you too, dad." He said hugging his gut and walking out the door.

"Bye."

"Don't leave me babe! You can blame it all on me!" Darwin yelled out.

"I'll miss you too." He sighed moving over to her aunts van. All decked out in chrome, green vinyl's, custom breaks, spoilers, hood, and green pulsing neon. God knows what she would do with this monster.

"Oh, there's my little butterball!" Loli said stepping out of her rig and hugging her so-called 'butterball', pinching on the cheek and giving him a wet, sloppy kiss ion the same cheek.

"Yea, heh, hey aunt." He said nailing on a smile on his face. He then called out to the one riding shotgun. Saying "Hey Granny Jo-Jo"

"Oh, so the blue one IS coming after all, huh?" She yelled out to Loli.

"I knew he was a tough one!"

"Now Gumball, I've given you the numbers to the house phone, my work phone, cell phone, 911 and the phone your farther ate last week. Call me when you get there and at any motel you go to but ONLY call us."

"Okay mom." Gumball said having already written it down earlier.

"When you get there I'll call you every other two days and if I don't call, you call because something might be going on and I might forget to call but that's only if I forget which, I doubt because I've written it down in my PDA, and make sure to wear clean underwear and mind your manners and don't try to break anything,"

"Mom, I get it."

"Oh and don't forget bedtime is at 8 o' clock and don't think just because you don't have school doesn't mean you can stay up however late you think-"

"OKAY! Mom! We have to go now!" Gumball shouted about ready to jump in the car.

"Wait! One more thing!" Nicole said grabbing his arm. She pulled him close and held on to him tight.

"I love you."

"…I love you too." He sighed already depressed that he wouldn't see his family for almost a month.

"This means a lot to me and your cousin." She whispered. "He really needs some support from someone his age. This whole heart surgery has had its toll on him…"

"I'll do my best mom." Gumball said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping in the van.

"Alighty-oh-diddaly! Off to Socorro!" Loli shouted as she turned on the car. Its engine was loud but at the same time it sounded so strangely majestic as it started to slowly move.

"I'll miss you Gummypuss!"

"Mom!" Gumball groaned as he waved goodbye to her and his family.

"Don't forget how to write buddy!" Darwin shouted.

"Why write when I can call you?!"

"I said forget _how_ to write!" His brother corrected with tears in his eyes.

"I'll try to!" Gumball said before his voice was blocked by the roars of the engine. It flew out of the driveway going about eighty-five and seventy at the next curve. And like that, they were on their way to Socorro at a hundred and fifty seven MPH.

"Can we PLEASE slow down?!"

"Oh, sure sweetie!" Loli said slamming her foot on the gas pedal going another fifty on the freeway, completely ignoring any other drivers flying past her. "Whoops! Wrong pedal!" She giggled slamming down on the correct pedal, nearly flipping the car over.

"You okay butterball?" Loli asked the now blue puddle on the backseat.

"N-n-never better…"

The majority of the ride was spent on a highway with nothing but a few cars and some signs here and there. Plus, there was lots of dirt for miles. Miles and miles of dirt everywhere... And it was the only thing to look at for what felt like an eternity… On that god forsaken road…

'_Kill me…'_

"How about some tunes to perk everyone up?" Loli asked tuning through the radio stations.

"As long as it's none of that country bullock they play on eighty-four."

'**Bzzt'** The radio went as it searched for a signal in the airwaves. It was all static up to the last few on the dial.

_-I love you long, until you're gone.-_

"Change it, I can't stand boy bands." Jo-Jo groaned.

'**Bzzt'**

_-Returning on one o' three o' seven, the oasis.-_

"I'm sorry, but jazz music is just redundant." Loli complained turning the dial again.

'**Bzzt'**

_-This is some weak romance,-_

'**Bzzt'**

-And we will see, how godless of a nation, we have become.-

'**Bzzt'**

_-And were back on 'endless talking!' on one o' five point five, eternity!-_

**One hour later…**

_-So, we take a situation like this, and we break it up into five different situations, and we get two solutions for each one of those situations,-_

"I find this enjoyable." Jo-Jo commented looking back at Gumball, whom was foaming up.

_-So after we have our solutions, we try to predict three outcomes for every two solutions for all five of the situations, and then we start trying the solutions, but only after we chart them all out on a blackboard,-_

**Two hours later…**

"Don't you just LOVE salsa music, Butterball?" Loli asked humming to the Mexican style beat that was on.

_-Ah, simmy ah soul sala,-_

_-Gimmy yal mon lall,-_

"Are they even speaking Spanish?" Gumball asked.

**Much more time later…**

"Oh, I know! Let's play 'Red and Blue car!"

Gumball immediately moved over to the window, watching for any car that's red or blue. But no car in those two colors, or any car overall would pass them.

"…There's one!" Gumball yelled pointing at one passing by.

"No, that's a green truck, silly!" Loli pointed out as the truck drove off the road to the middle of nowhere for some odd reason. And another car wouldn't pass them by for a while…

'_Please, kill me…'_

**So much later that the old author got tired of waiting on the characters in this story to get to their destination and we had to hire a new one.**

"Are we there yet…"

"Yes we are!" Loli cheered pulling the car over. Gumball immediately ran out of the car and eyed his surroundings. It was all dirt, weeds and a few houses. Further down the road was some big buildings, but other than that, there wasn't much to look at.

"Oh gosh, this is depressing…"

"Are you going to bring your junk in or am I your maid?" Granny Jo-Jo shouted tugging her own case out of the back of the van.

The day was more than half gone by the time Gumball got settled in. His aunt's house was a lot more cheery inside then outside. Plants everywhere, but that included bugs, too. His room was even more depressing then outside. Everything was white. The walls, the dresser and the sheets were white as well.

After roaming around the house for a while, Gumball decided to call his mom before she would lose her marbles over him. He needed to talk to someone since Jo-Jo and Loli were doing 'Old lady things.'

Meanwhile at the Watterson household, It was dinner time and the room was very uncomfortably quiet. It was weird without Gumball being here and making a dumb comment about the forks or the plates.

It was almost scary…

"…So how was your day kids?" Richard asked shattering the deadly silence.

"Well… we watched T.V. and…" Anais tried recalling everything she and Darwin did today. But she pretty much said _everything_ they did.

But like a man finding water in the desert, the phone rang giving everyone a spook. But that spook was followed by everyone piling on each other for it. Plates and forks went flying for someone to answer it until Nicole grabbed it amidst the other three fighting over it.

"Must have had a rough day…" She mumbled before clearing her throat. "Watterson residents, this is Nicole."

"Hey mom."

"Oh my lord, Hey sweetie!" Nicole said gaining the attention of everyone. "You at a motel yet?"

"Actually, Aunt Loli went two hundred over the speed limit and we're here now." Gumball replied noting the cop pulling up on the driveway.

"Oh great! How was the ride?" Nicole asked causing Gumball to go down on his knees and weep for a bit.

"Oh, it was great! Ya know, dirt… and dirt… and mostly dirt… Had a _great_ time!"

"Good! Now your brother and sister want to say 'hi" real quick!" Nicole said handing the phone to her kids wielding forks and knives.

"Gumball! You in there?!" Darwin shouted banging the phone on the wall.

"No Darwin, I'm not IN the phone, I'm somewhere else."

"Oh, okay I understand, I just want to ask of you, PLEASE COME BACK! I MISS YOU!" Darwin cried rolling on the floor.

"Dude, I said I'll be back when I can. Just find something to occupy yourself." Gumball suggested hoping to get to his brother.

"But what w-will I do?!"

"Hmm… Try something musical..."

"…"

"Okay?"

"I guess I could try it… But only until you come back!" Darwin said holding the phone like a child.

"I will, don't worry dude. It's not like this is the first time."

"I-it's not the first time?!"

"Ey-yie-yie…" Gumball groaned. "Okay, can you put Anais on the phone?"

"Okay…" Darwin sighed about to hand the phone to Anais. "Bye."

"Bye buddy."

"I love you!"

"And I love you too-"

"I won't forget about you!" Darwin yelled as the phone was yanked from his fins. "I'M HAVING YOUR BABY!"

"O-kay…"

"Hello? Gumball?"

"Hey Anais. How you doing?" Gumball asked sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Well, Darwin taped a picture of you behind my back, spent all day rolling all over your bed and just made a scale model of you out of meatloaf. But other than that I'm fine." Anias finished leaving her brother on the other line speechless.

"…Okay that sounds… good?"

"He's got the shrine of you in the closet and everything, just so you know."

"Umm…" That last one stumped him. Gumball didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or call a therapist for him. "Just watch out for him for me, 'kay?"

"I'll do my best. Now talk to dad because he's about to explode." Anais said taking note of her farther eyes bulging out of his head. Who immediately grabbed the phone after she said bye to Gumball.

"Gumball?! Are you there?!"

"Hey dad-"

"Oh thank the oven! How are you in Iraq?!"

…

"Dad, I'm not in Iraq." Gumball corrected. "I'm at aunty Loli's place, remember?"

"You lost an arm?!"

"No, I said-"

"Don't worry son! I'll send you mine right away!" Richard said pulling out a small tricycle from the closet and strapping on a helmet. "I'll send it via plane!"

"Umm… dad i-"

"Hugs and kisses! Here's your mom!"

"Richard you get back here!" Nicole shouted but Richard just peddled on to the mailbox and shoved his arm inside, breaking it off its wooden poll.

"…So, tell dad I said I love him."

"Yes, I will AFTER I get that mailbox off of him." Nicole groaned as he came back in with the mailbox on his arm with the red flag up.

"So tell me, did you see him?" Nicole asked leaning on the wall.

"See who?"

"…"

"Oh, umm no. Aunt said she would take me at six." Gumball answered looking over to his aunt sitting on the table playing card with Jo-Jo.

"Okay good! Just call me after you visit or if you forget, I'll call you at eight-thirty. Oh and let me speak to your aunt real quick."

"Okay, one moment." Gumball got up and walked up to the table, handing the phone to Loli. "It's my mom."

"Oh goody woody!" She said picking up the phone and blabbing her mouth off. And every few moments, she would laugh like some kind of mad scientist in the movies.

'_Well, isn't she the bright one?'_

The sun had limped over to the mountains in the distance ever so slowly. It was a lot cooler than before but still quite hot outside. Gumball threw his cases on his bed and headed out with his aunt to visit his cousin. Hopefully it would make this day worthwhile.

He thanked god that this ride was MUCH shorter than the last one. The hospital was tall and huge. It had a tree growing in the middle of the parking lot, along with a fountain.

Aunt Loli talked with the woman at the desk while Gumball went up to room 274. The elevator was broken so he had to take the stairs. By the time he got to the correct floor, he had dropped twenty pounds.

The hallway was long, but he found the room easily. The door was plain white and had the numbers '274' in black. It took him a bit to open the door and walk in. In fact it took him fifteen minutes.

The room was dim with the setting sun shining through the curtains. The room was pretty bland except for the two machines that sat by the bed, where his cousin rested. He looked a lot like Gumball. A cat, as predicted, his hair was over his eyes and his fur was darker than his.

"…Knock-knock?"

The boy in the bed darted his head at him with his eyes all wide and dark. He probably hasn't slept in days. He just stared in his soul for a while till he could recognize him.

"…C-cousin… Gumball?"

"In the flesh, I guess." Gumball said walking over to the bed with his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" Sweet-tooth asked still caught off guard by his cousin, who he hadn't seen in years, being here visiting him.

"My mom yelled at me to come over so, here I am." Gumball sighed pulling over a metal chair.

"S-so…" He stopped short of his words, staring down at the sheets for a moment. "Y-you didn't want to come?"

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant!" Gumball said holding his hands in front of himself. "I did want to see you! I just didn't think I would be going alone… With granny Jo-Jo."

"…Granny Jo-Jo's here?" He asked, his head shooting up. "Is it just her and aunt Loli?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh… No reason…" Sweet-tooth sighed turning over, facing away from gumball.

"…Were you… Expecting someone else?"

"…Sort of, but that doesn't matter right now." Sweet-tooth said sitting up. "I'm just… Glad I have someone to keep me company for a while."

"No problem dude." Gumball said happily. "So, what's it like here?"

"Depressing... I h-haven't had a visitor in months. Aunt visits, but only once a week."

"Ouch." Gumball commented. "Well, at least you don't have school."

"Well, I can hear school closings with that radio." Sweet-tooth pointed to a small black radio on the end table next to Gumball. "It gets _some_ channels…" He reached put and held it gently as the sides were missing some screws. He handed it to Gumball, hoping he could get it working. Gumball fiddled with the dial till he finally got a good reception to one channel.

_XXX_

"You…wanna change it?" Gumball asked over the man playing the piano so sadly.

"No, I'm used to these ones." Sweet-tooth replied. He leaned against the table and listened closely to the man's words of wisdom.

_XXX_

"…So, who else were you expecting?" Gumball questioned leaning on the bed, rendering Sweet-tooth voiceless. It took a moment before Gumball realized his mistake. "…Sorry dude, I didn't think that was a…"

"My parents…" Sweet-tooth choked. "They said…"

"…Said?"

"…They said they would visit me three months ago…A-and they haven't called me since…" His words started breaking up. The room started getting darker, and he could feel his heart beading faster and faster. "They said they loved me… T-the last thing they said was 'I love you son.' So why haven't they c-come yet? D-don't they love me?"

_XXX_

"Umm…" Gumball tried thinking of his best (Well, any kind of,) response, but no one had ever said anything like that to him before, and for good reasons too. "Look, I know you're having a rough time…with your parents and all but, ya know…" He scooted closer to Sweet-tooth, trying to make his next words count.

"I'm here for you for, like, whatever you need."

"Y-you're here… for me?"

"Well, of course dude! It's not like I came here to look at a dirt road! And the school messed up my summer vacation so I got out late."

"D-do you have friends at school?"

"Well, yes I have friends and this girl I've had my eye on for a while…" Gumball drifted off for a moment imagining her round, smooth shell. Those bright, vibrant antlers on the sides of her head and those holes for eyes that held a thousand doorways to her mind that anyone could see if you looked at her beautiful-

"Gumball? H-hello? You awake? Gumball?"

"Uhh, huh? What? Marry her?"

"Well... you sure do have a… love interest." Sweet-tooth commented noting the drool on his cousin's cheek.

"Umm… He-heh, you know we…Um, so how about you?"

"I don't have friends." Sweet-tooth sighed. "I used to have some but they've forgotten about me… a-along with my parents… The only friends I have is aunt and you… and most of the time…I-I'm by myself…"

_XXX_

"Well, you won't have to feel that way for a while." Gumball said swinging an arm around Sweet-tooth's shoulder. "I'm here for ya bud."

"T-…T-thank you Gumball." Sweet-tooth shuttered as he cracked a small smile. He hadn't felt this happy in years. Even from his parents, considering they were gone for months at a time. He held his tears in, doing his best to be tough even through all these hard times, alone in this plain room, with no friends or family. Just himself.

But all that would change soon...

**END OF FIRST AND ONLY CHAPTER**

**Okay, lets do this in an organized manner. This type of story, this chapter itself, and myself.**

**What the hell is this? - This is a small series I'm doing where I take all of my old stuff and cram it into here. Most of these are bound to stay incomplete BUT if a particular piece gets liked enough, I may just pick it back up again. That is all up to you so If possible, leave a review and fav.**

**The chapter itself – This was written while I was moving from place to place last July. It was without a doubt, one of the hardest times in my life for reasons I won't go into and no internet. I wanted to get into writing for awhile and it feels nice to get this piece out finally.**

**Surprisingly, its the biggest chapter I've written at 12 pages. DAMN SON! Another thing I must note is that you may see an XXX in some places. Those are where a song SHOULD go but I haven't written one yet. I used another song as a placeholder back then but removed it for copyright. Chapter 2 and 3 were bound to be much bigger. I don't know how big but they were bound to be very large. Another thing is the distance of travel should be correct. The Gumball wiki says they live in Vallejo, California. Socorro, NM to Vallejo, California is 1,093 miles so yay for Google maps. ****And know that this thing isn't on the top ranks of grammar. I'm much more better with my grammar and IF this thing gets hype, I will fix it.**

**About the author – God to honest, I had NOT ONE SINGLE INTENTION in coming back to this archive. Not one. I said to myself "I am done with this place." and that was it. The, I saw season 3 was coming out and ehhhhhh and I saw both episodes and ehhhhhhh and ehhhhhh I had to. I just HAD to ehhhhhh. I've got some things in mind but two things I want to do are under the works. 1: Fix 'You Wish You Didn't' and end it. I actually had the ending all done but never got around to writing it. Another thing I wanted to do was something based on music.**

**And I know A LOT of you think its a bad idea considering some music-based stories here. However, I AM an experienced musician now. I've learned about such things like Progressive rock, Metal, Jazz improvisation, I can play the guitar, piano and I can work well in a DAW. So NO ONE GIVE ME ANY CRUD ABOUT ME NOT KNOWING JACK ABOUT MUSIC!**

**My classes are ending soon and I've got a final exam coming up. But maybe expect another chapter on the 18th or sooner. Just please review if you can and to all critics, IGNORE GRAMMAR! I know very well its bad but I will get to it later on. Until then, Peace out.**

**Waterfront 3000 – Return of Discord thing box**

_To all writers of The Amazing World of Gumball, Here's to season 3 and beyond!_


	2. Chapter 2 - UNNAMED 1

It's five in the morning. a dark blue sky and the streetlights shutting off all over the neighborhood. There's a beep in one house. Don't be alarmed, it's only the clock by the bed. It beeps and beeps and beeps. Its owner is too tired to press the snooze button. He always hoped that one day, that beeper would burn out. He gets the energy to slap the top and shut that infernal racket up. He'll sleep in today.

"Son, you awake?" was said as a tall, strong and quite good looking man opened the door very slowly, as to not wake up the one _still_ sleeping in the bed. Strange, considering he went to bed early. The man tiptoed passed all of the toys and clothes scattered across the cold floor. It felt like a journey getting to the bed. "Time to get up, son."

He took off the over-sized blanket revealing more, and more sheets and blankets. And some small stuffed animals, too. They all stared at him with those cotton-filled eyes as if they were planning his demise. He could even feel the eyes on the floor around him. He tossed them all to the side along with the _endless _amount of blankets and sheets. A small, blue cat laid there with briefs and some socks. He cringed at the cold gust of air that slammed against his fur, causing his whiskers to stand on edge.

"Wake up sleepy head." the man whispered in his son's ear, making it twitch a bit… sort of.

"Dad, its five twenty-five in the morning… Go back to bed…"

Well, I'm up for a reason, aren't I?" The farther walked over passed the toys and junk towards the brand-new curtains, revealing the dark blue early-as-heck morning sky. A few stars could be seen but started to fade as the sun prepared to make its appearance. "The early bird gets the worm."

"Dad, no one says that anymore… Go away…" the boy groaned pulling the covers over him, shielding him from what he hopes, everything.

"I told you yesterday that we would all get up early."

"And I said, or now saying; go away."

"…Alright…" His father said tiptoeing out of his room. The boy let out a sigh in relief as he ever so slowly, drifted back into dreamland…

"HEY BRO! WAKE UP ITS THE CRACK OF DAWN!" yelled another boy who was rolling on the floor kicking his feet and all the junk on the floor around trying to create as much noise as he could.

"Willy, go away…"

"Oh little brother, I got a comic book with your name on it." The boy's big sister hummed swinging the book above him, taunting him to get his lazy butt up.

"I don't like comics. Go away Caramel… And take Willy with you…"

"Then I'm taking this blanket!" Genesis said yanking all of the covers off the bed in one frail swoop.

"Dude!" the boy yelled trying to yank it back. "I'm half naked!"

"Well, you got socks on-"

"DOCKPIELE!" yelled two more girls jumping on the bed and nearly sending the boy straight to mars… if he could get past the roof that is…

"Kit! Kat! Stop! That!" He said trying to hang on to the mattress.

"Don't send him to mars, mom would ground us!" A much older boy said grabbing the energetic twins from tormenting their little brother. "Probably woke him and mom up."

"You think?!"

"I think." Yet _another_ brother said popping out from under the bed.

"How did you-"

"Ninjas always know how to sneak." He said jumping on the bed marching all over. "Couldn't hear me over Kit and Kat?"

"Every one of you, get out of my room!"

"Come on son, it's time to get up." The man said pulling the children away from him, giving him _some_ breathing room.

"Dad, PLEASE tell them to go away! I'm tired for Pete's sake!"

"What's with all the noise up here?" A woman asked behind the still hansom man.

"Trying to get Kane out of bed…" The man and his wife passed the screaming children, somehow getting to the boy now known as Kane, whom was yanking his covers from Willy and hiding under them.

"Everyone get out now."

"Son, that's not a nice thing to say." Kane's mother scolded shaking a finger at him.

"Well I'm tired!"

"Didn't you sleep? Your father said we would be waking up early today."

"Why today?!" he asked rolling over on his side

"Your father has work and your brothers and sisters start school today."

"I don't go to school so why do I have to wake up at FIVE in the morning?!"

"Son, please get up…"

"No." Kane huffed hopefully ending this stupid argument. Sadly his parents sat on the bed yanking the covers off. "Come on! I want-"

"Is there something wrong?" His dad threw out in the open. And at that moment, it was as if those words yanked and unplugged some cables in his son's brain. And it only took so long for those cables to re-connect.

"No."

"Did you do something we should know about?"

"No."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No."

"Son, I'm partially dead. I can smell when something's wrong with my kids. It's a sixth sense." The mother said that very bluntly, and was a bit stern on that too. "Tell me what's wrong, please."

"What's wrong is that I'm tired. And I want to go Back, to, BED."

…

"Guys, wait a second."

"Okay, okay, we'll leave." Kane's mother said taking the kids and walking out.

"Mom, stop, I didn't mean it like that." Kane said feeling bad at the thought that he didn't want his family around him. "C-Come on guys, stay a bit?"

"I don't know. We're just bugging you…" His dad said secretly giving the rest of his family a wink.

"Oh, come on. You know I didn't mean it like that… Just stay?"

"…"

"Please-"

"DOCKPIELE!" his siblings yelled jumping over each other and eventually on him. The way the bed creaked made it sound like _someone_ broke a bone or neck. Their parents didn't really worry because everyone was laughing. All the kids were smiling and they wouldn't care if the world was blowing up from the inside. These moments were one of the few things that made their hearts skip a minutes worth of beats.

"Okay kids, don't wake the neighborhood up." Their dad said breaking up the screaming ball of bed sheets and children. "So, who wants flapjacks?"

"I do!"

"I want honey on mine!"

"Strawberries, I want strawberries!"

"Kane? Going to come with us?" His mother asked bumping him on the shoulder. He didn't seem willing at first, but pondered over what to have in his if he were to get up.

"…Can you at least wake me up after you make the batter?"

"Well… I think we can do that." His dad agreed shaking his hand. "But you have to do your homework right after. Do we have a deal?"

"…Deal." He said plopping back on the bed, burying himself under the toys and covers again. His dad smiled giving him a kiss on the forehead, making him smile as well.

"Love you son."

"'_Sigh_'… I love you guys, too."

The long-yellow-depressing to all kids at this time of the year-school bus rolled a few houses away from the families' house, picking up a few depressed kids for school.

"Okay, backpacks, lunches, phones, I think that's everything!" The mom said taking inventory of all of her kids' backpacks... all except for Kane…

"Are you sure they don't allow little brothers in backpacks?" Kane pleaded hanging on to his oldest brother's shoe.

"Kane, please let go. We have to go to school." He shook his leg all around the living room, but he couldn't shake off his little brother off of him. "Mom, please help!"

"Kane, let go of your brother." she scolded causing Kane to release his death grip on his brother's leg.

"But it isn't fair! Why can't I go to school with them?"

"Kane, you're too young, and you know very well what happened…awhile back."

The words "Awhile back." always depressed Kane, regardless of what sentence they were used in, because they were usually referring to him.

"…Okay." He gave up and sat by the window, watching the yellow bus drive up to their house.

"We'll hang out on the weekend, 'Kay?" His oldest sister, Caramel, said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, Kane." They all said walking out the door, leaving their little brother with his parents to wave goodbye. They looked out the window as they jumped in the school bus as it nearly drove off without them. Its horn honked before it drove away, disappearing at the corner and leaving Kane sad on the inside.

"Oh, man, I'm going to be late for work." The father said grabbing a suitcase and some toast. I'll call you during my break. Bye Kane."

"Bye dad." He said hugging him and sticking his tongue out as he kissed his mom. "Gross…"

"Bye sweetie." The man's wife said adjusting his tie. "Have a great day!"

"I'll try to not blow up the place!" He yelled turning on the engine of the Cold-war old SUV. It coughed and gagged before it roared and slowly drove off in the opposite direction of the school bus that left moments ago.

"I… guess I'll go do my homework." Kane said sadly going upstairs back to his room. Homeschooling was one of the saddest things in his life, because it was an all-year-long thing for him.

"Son?" his mom called from downstairs, bringing him back down.

"What is it?" he asked his now crossed-eye-mother. "Mom…what are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, being me I guess."

"Mom, come on, it looks kind of…"

"Silly?"

"No."

"Hard?"

"Okay, anyone can do that without trying."

"Care to prove me wrong?" His mom asked sticking her tongue out. Kane sighed before imitating her very own face. His mom quickly brought out her phone and snapped a quick picture of Kane's perfect face. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Oh come on! You look so adorable!" She couldn't stop giggling at that image on her phone.

"I think otherwise…"

**A/N Not too much here but another role for Sweet-tooth.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Foggy Days

**Foggy Days**

The middle age man sat on a bench under a tree. He gazed at the dark smoke that drifted in the skys. The park was peaceful. It still had some grass growing, but everywhere else suffered greatly. Goveners and war didn't help the place either.

He inhaled. The smell of smoke would always stick around wherever he went. Not that anyone else oculd avoid it. It was around at all times of the day. Morning to evening. It felt sickining when the sun shined behind it. It would cast a red glow across the city. If you would live there for a day, you'd say it'sbeautiful. Stay for a mont or more, and you'd be sick of seeing it.

He didn't like to go outside, no. He only went out for elect reaons. One of them was work. He didn't have a car so he had to walk about a mile to work and another back home. Another was to the store. He had to eat and drink, just like any normal person. The third reason was the most important, however.

His son, luke, loved to play. He loved running around and kicking plastic balls around. He loved climbing and most of all, he loved playing with his dad. Sadly, when they were at home, he couldn't run since they lived in an apartment. He couldn't throw anything in the house, else a window be broken. He couldn't climb because there was nothign to climb. Finally, when his dad comes back from work, he usualy was extreamly tired. Working 12 hours a day, 60 hours a week took its toll on his dad every week.

Luke understood, though. He knew his dad very well since there wern't any other kids around. They both talked to each other very much. Be it when his dad had to get something off his chest that happened at work, (Luke didn't understand everything his dad said completely when they talk, but he knew some thing,) or when luke talked about what he did at home, (Usualy about a show he saw on T.V. His dad didn't understand very well either, like him,) they knew each other like the back of their hands. Even if they didn't spend much time together.

His dad loved Saturday, even if he couldn't show it to someone or looked like it. He'd usually sleep in and loaf around all day, but at 5 o clock, on the dot, he and his son would go to the park so he could run around freely. Luke loved being outside. Being coked up inside all day killed him.

He didn't go to school. The local school he used to go to gave him a very bad scar. The first day was fine. But as the weeks went on, he became more scarred. His dad had no clue or was even told about the bullies, the injuries, the accidents or the teachers. His last day was when he was only seven years old. He came back home with a scar that ran from his ear all the way down to his neck. He wouldn't come back after that weekend.

His dad loved him, but after that incedent, he started to worry about him more. He had to stay at home since all the schools were dangerous. He was worried he couldn't take care of himself, but after a few incedents, (Some with cooking, cleaning and some bed sheets,) he got a grip on it.

Was he afraid he wasn't smart? Not a chance. He had seen his son reading some books he had on a shelf, all of which he got for colloge. (Sadly, he would never use them.) Luke seemed to understand them very well at his age of only thirteen.

But even if he understood them, his dad still had doubts. He was easily scared of everything. The streets, people, the police, wild dogs and storms. Any unexpected loud noise, be it a gunshot or a car backfiring, would usualy bring him to tears or make his scream. His dad tried to tough him up, and as of now, it's slowly getting there.

Of course, that dosen't mean he wants Luke to bottle up everything. If he had to cry badly, he would tell him to go lie down and do it. He himself kept everythign bottled up for years. He didn't want to see his son make the same mistake.

He snapped out of his thoughts when a gust of wind hit the back of his head. He was known to space out when he sat down. He pulled out his dated phone from his pocket. the clock read '7:02'. It was time to leave. He waved to his son. Luke picked up the few toys he brought and ran over to his dad. He was smiling up at him. Days like this always made him happy.

"Time to go, son."

"Alright." Luke grabbed his father's hand and they both started their walk home. They didn't really talk too much until they got home.

He looked around the streets. There was garbage everywhere along with some cans tipped over. Some cars without tires sat around the place and the streetlights never worked. It felt like some kind of graveyard most of the time. He couldn't imagine the thought of Luke walking around the place after dark.

They went around another corner and walked up to a grey building. It was once red but time took its toll on the bricks. They stepped inside. The lobby wasmostly dim, except for a small lamp sitting by the corner. The wallpaper was starting to peel off and the stone title was always covered in dirt. Another reason they started wearing shoes.

They went over to the staircase next to a little desk. There was an elevator, but it never really went up faster than they could climb the stairs. They went up to the fifth floor, walking down a hallway with doors on both sides. Most of the doors had numbers on them. They walked up to the one with a '12' on it.

They both walked in slowly. The room was the only thing in town that wasn't an eyesore. To the left was a couch with a table next to it that had a small lamp. Luke walked over and turned it on. By the couch was a door, leading to their bedroom. on the right was a bookshelf with a small T.V. sitting on the bottom of it. There was a VCR player with a few tapes next to it.

Letting out a sigh, the man walked forward towards the kitchen. It had an oven, fridge, a counter, sink and a small overhead lamp that gave off a blue glow. The floor was some cheap titling, which didn't blend well with the carpet everywhere else. On the right was another door to the bathroom. Sink, toilet, but no shower. Just a bathtub.

They couldn't say they were rich, but they couldn't say they were poor either. The only reason they didn't have nice things was because they were saving up to move away from this place.

The man sighed. _'What I'd give to leave...'_

The man went over to the fridge. He reached on top for two packs of noodles and a pan. He slwoly filled the pan with water and placed it over the stove. Staring at the flames underneath it for a good two minutes.

_'RIIING!'_

He looked to his left at the phone hanging on the wall. He stepped towards it and picked up the phone, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Gumball?"

"Hey, Mom." He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Oh, sweetie, how are you doing?"

"Oh... I'm getting by... Not much goes on around here."

"Is Luke doing okay?"

Gumball looked over to the bedroom door. "He's doing okay."

"Glad to know."

"Listen, um, I'm only about eight-hundred bucks away from a car. So, you know, maybe in like, six months, I can move there?"

"Eight-hundered dollars?"

"I know it sounds like a lot, but I can get it soon."

"I understand. I'd send it to you, but I know how the mail is there."

"Heh, yeah..."

"Well, I better go now. I'll call you next week."

"Alright then."

"Bye."

"Bye, mom." Gumball pressed a button on the phone and sighed. Six months still felt like an eternity. He wondered if he could sell everything they had for a car.

_'...I think I'll hold that off for later...'_

He went over to the kitchen and hung up the phone. The water was boiling, so he opened the two packs of noodles and placed them in the pan. He stirred them slowly for a few minutes till they were soft. Draining some water out of the pan, he ripped open two flavor packets and poured the contents in the pan and stirred everything together. The smell was something that would always come back to him every day and night. It took up more than half of his current diet.

He picked up two bowls on top of the fridge and placed the noodles in them. He stuck two forks in them and picked them up, walking over to the couch.

"Luke, dinner!" He sat down on the couch. Luke walked out of the bedroom, turning on the T.V. on the bookshelf. He sat on the couch as Gumball handed him a bowl of noodles. He smiled.

"Thank you, dad."

The T.V. flickered as a picture slowly became visable. A man appeared with a suit on and some papers in his hand.

"-other news, a recent callback on over a thousand food products from the company 'Jeb and Al's', has hundreds of consumers angered. The supplier in meat has said that some of their meat contained small traces of virus that may or may not be linked to H1N1,"

"...Um, dad?"

"Yeah, Luke?"

"This food isn't poisoned, is it?"

Gumball chuckled. "He said 'meat'. Noodles aren't meat."

"...But don't you eat noodles with meat?"

"To tell you the truth, I have never met a single person who did."

Luke giggled, continuing to eat his food.

"We're gonna go to bed after we eat?" asked Luke.

"Hm... you wanna take a bath first?"

"But I don't need one."

"Son, you got potatos growing behind your ears." Gumball reached over and scratched his head.

"Alright, fine, we'll take a bath." Luke pouted. Gumball just chuckled.

They continued to eat, watching the T.V. as two middle-aged men argued about politics, the states and the white house for about half an hour. The T.V. only had four channels and all of them was the same thing. They only watched this one because the men would scream more.

They grew tired of it and switched off the T.V. Luke walked over to the sink and sat both bowls in it. He saw his father step in the bathroom with the door open and walk over to the tub. He could hear the water running from the kitchen. He stepped in behind him and closed the door. It always felt so small with it closed.

"So dad, how's that moving thing going on?" asked Luke as he pulled off his shirt.

"It's still gonna be a couple of months. Work has been being a bitch about paying me." said Gumball. He didn't hesitate with swearing in front of his son.

"How come?"

"Oh, work is just bad for a lot of reasons." Gumball shut off the water, grabbing a bottle of soap and a rag on the sink. "One of them is money. My boss wants a lot of money."

"And he doesn't like giving it to you?" Luke sat in the tub as he asked his father.

"Yeah, but he has to pay me or he could get in trouble."

"Dad, is there another job you could get?" asked Luke. "The job you have sounds bad."

"Yeah, it feels like crap when all you do is flick a few switches. But no one else is hiring. We just gotta pull through for a little while longer." Gumball took off his clothes and sat in the tub. He covered the rag in soap and started washing the top of Luke's head and ears.

"My mom has a place for us to stay. We just need a car."

"How much is a car?"

"Oh... a lot of money, but we're close to getting one."

"...Dad... what was mom like?"

Gumball stopped scrubbing his ears at that question. Luke could see it was a bad thing to ask.

"...S-"

"I don't even know who your mother is..."

"Huh?"

"You see... she left you on my doorstep when you were a baby, with a note saying when you were born and your name." Gumball scrubbed Luke's back. "But I got an idea on who it might be."

"You do?" asked Luke.

"You got some pale hair on your ears." Gumball moved his hand over one. "It gives me a bit of an idea."

"How come mom doesn't live with us?" Luke stood up as Gumball washed his tail.

"I would ask her if I knew exactly who she was. I asked some people, but they all said 'no'. Your real mom probably didn't want you-" Gumball stopped, knowing that his last words should have been planned out better. Luke still stood motionless, taking in what his father just said.

"...Luke, that's not what I meant."

"Then why did she leave me?" whispered Luke.

"I mean, maybe she couldn't keep you because something came up... She still loves you very much, son."

Luke sat down, turning around and facing his dad. "You think?"

"I know, son." He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, dad." Luke took the rag from his dad and helped him wash his own back. Gumball sighed.

"Oh, that's the spot..."

"Dad, your back is always the spot."

"A very big one at that," said Gumball.

Luke helped his father for a few minutes before the drain was pulled. They both jumped out and both wrapped a towel around their waist before stepping out of the bathroom. Luke turned off thelight before they stepped in their bedroom. There was a single-person bed on the right and a small matress on the ground next to it. On the other side of the room was a small window. The few working streetlights could be seen from out the window. It was the only pretty thing about the city.

Gumball slipped on a lose pair of pants from under the bed and sat on his bed. He looked at Luke who was staring out the window.

"Better get some rest, son..." yawned Gumball.

"Okay." Luke simply jumped on his matress and crawled under the covers. He smiled at his father from the floor. "Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, Luke," said Gumball as he brought a sheet over him. He saw Luke close his eyes, slowly drifting off to dream land.

When Gumball knew his son was asleep, he got up from the bed and walked over to the window, staring out at the city. Not a single person was out at night or any cars. It always felt scarry going to bed knowing someone could be getting killed a block away.

He sighed. He worried about his son whenever he left for work. He hoped no one would come to the door for any reason, but on a few occasions, someone did knock on it and scare the living life out of Luke because his father wasn't there. Gumball would always come home to find Luke locked in the bedroom, hugging him madly when he walked in.

This was the last place he wanted Luke living, but it was the only place to live since he didn't have a car or money. On multiple occasions, Gumball had to steal a few things from the store just so he could feed his son. It made him sick whenever he did, but it was all for Luke.

_'It's just for a little bit longer... Just a little bit...'_

Gumball could feel a tear run down his cheek. He wiped it away and continued watching outside the window.

"...Dad?"

He turned around. Luke was sitting up, staring at him.

"Are you okay?"

Gumball stepped forward, knelled down and hugged Luke tightly. "I'm okay. Just thinking about stuff."

"About moving stuff?"

"...Yeah, that stuff." Gumball laid his son back down. "You get some rest, okay?"

"Okay... goodnight again."

"Goodnight," said Gumball. He kissed his son on the forehead before lying down on his own bed. He laid his head on a pillow and closed his eyes. The silence slowly putting them both to sleep.

**A/N Happy first day of October! Thought I'd dig up a short story for you all real quick! This one isn't as old as the others, but you can see some age on it.**

**This unamed piece was to go with a much longer story, but this is the only existing chapter I wrote for it. The rest would have some things such as the lost mother of Luke, moving for a long amount of time and something of a mystery to the city they live in currently.**

**Will I ever finish it? Hm, probably not anytime soon, but it's better I post this here than to let it sit on my PC for years.**

**Hope you all liked this episode of Plastic Box! If ya like my stuff, go check out my other FanFic, "Chained" if you haven't read it yet! It's only three chapters from being complete and the next update to it is tomorrow!**

**Thanks again, from Water!**

**NEXT TIME?**

**Coming up, two differnt endings to two fics! Both are for some fics that wern't mine, but I wrote anyway. I wanted to ask the users if I could post them, but both are long gone now.**

**One of them? Being for a fanfic called "The Knife," by a hopefully still sexy user named "Bakukirby27". The other? For a fic called "The Love," by and this is where the issue is.**

**Now I know EVERY STINKING ONE OF YOU FILTHY WRITERS is thinking, "But Water! That fic was written by 'Lexboss!' She's not inactive at all!" Well, shoot son, I know that.**

**This story was, on some occasions, confused with that exact story, so it was renamed, "Restless Heart Syndrome," and this is ANOTHER issue. People think this story is named after the 'Green Day' song.**

**The writer, is actually a mystery. The one who shoed it to me said it was someone called "KidPerson"? That's just off the top of my head. THEN it was said to be written by "Eviloandzgroup" THEN "Jamie Skyland" AND THEN back to "Bakukirby27" AND THEN over to "DasxGooch" (Which, is not true because I watched that guy till his account went down.)**

**So, I have no clue who on earth wrote the fic. But I have one draft of the whole thing. It was only 3 chapters long and each one came to about 350 words. The draft is only small things and Dialoge, so I rewrote everything at the time of making the ending.**

**Oh, and I should mention that later on, maybe next time, there may or may not be a post relating to a story I'm working on now, that may or may not be an alternitive ending. ;)**

**See ya'll's later, to hopefully a story filled October!**

** \- Water from da Plastic Box**

**(No one has noticed that Gumball, Darwin and Anais are all in one pairing in the description.)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Chained Alternative Ending

**Sup kids, and welcome back to Plastic Box.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

**Yes, after many seconds, the alternative ending to Chained is here! Now let me explain to every greedy bastard smokin' weed screen-licking person why this took SO long to put out. One: I have a Jazz class that started on the 13th, so that took some time away. Two: I got sick earlier and am still sick. I feel a bit better than yesterday so I decided to post this.**

**This ending, I didn't use because I felt it wasn't as sad as I wanted it, so I used another one and tossed this in a pit of doom. The grammar isn't top notch, but that is expected as this is only a draft.**

**There will be some more things down below at the end, but for now, read on.**

Darwin stood frozen, trying to process what was going on. He saw Jamie raise her hand more and move over Gumball's head. When her arm was as high as it could go, a bolt of lightning struck outside. For a split second, Darwin saw Jamie's face in full brightness. She had a wicked smile across her face. She resembled a psycho killer in one of the many movies he'd seen before.

Only this time, it was all too real.

"...GUM-"

'SLAM!'

Jamie flew backwards and fell on the ground on her back. Darwin took another step closer and dropped his jaw. Gumball slowly stood on the bed, holding a metal tray in his hand. He had a look that was mixed with anger and fear. Jamie quickly got up on her feet and stared up at Gumball.

"Jamie... you can hurt Penny all you want."

'What is he saying?!'

"You can hurt anyone you want... You can lie to the police, lie to your parents, to the whole town and to yourself. You can trick people into thinking you didn't do it and you can get away with it."

Gumball started to shed tears.

"You can lock me in a shed, torture me, hurt me and destroy me for as long as you want...

"but you can never, hurt my little brother, ever!"

Gumball screamed and jumped on top of Jamie. A loud crash followed as he rammed her into a stack of medical machines. He bared his claws and scratched her hand. The pain caused Jamie to drop the knife she was holding. Gumball kicked it to the side and rolled Jamie over. He then caught her in a neck lock. All while Darwin was screaming.

"Darwin! Get the knife!" yelled Gumball as Jamie tried crawling towards it. Darwin was unfortunately frozen with fear. his mouth was moving but no words came out.

"Darwin! I can't hold her forever!"

"D-d-d-don't..."

Jamie managed to punch Gumball in the face and pick up the knife. She lashed out at him but missed. Gumball grabbed her hand and the two struggled for the knife.

"Darwin! Help me!"

'Move you idiot! Move!'

Jamie rolled so she was on top of Gumball and holding the knife with the tip on his chest. She slowly pushed down but Gumball tried pushing back. The tip slowly moved closer to his chest with every second.

"D-Darwin!"

"Don't scream," said Jamie. "It'll hurt more."

"DARWIN! HELP ME!"

'Move! Move! Move!'

The knife started to slip past Gumball's skin. A tiny drop of blood passed by and stained his shirt.

**'MOVE!'**

Darwin grabbed the metal tray that Gumball dropped and lunged at the two.

'SLAM!'

He landed a blow right on top of Jamie's head. She fell over next to Gumball and remained motionless. Gumball clenched his chenst and backed up to the wall. Darwin slowly walked up to him and embraced him in a hug.

"T-thank you, Darwin," cried Gumball. Darwin took a single look at the knocked out Jamie, before shutting his eyes tight.

'Jamie... I trusted you...'

The door flew off his hinges as Nicole, armed with a flashlight and a mop walked in. She saw her sons curled up in a ball in the corner and grabbed them both.

"Are you two okay?!"

Gumball moved his hand and pointed at Jamie. Nicole looked back and saw her motionless body.

"Who's..."

"She's the one... who locked me up..."

Nicole's face went red with anger and slowly approached her. She turned her over and saw she was still knocked out.

"...aitwaitwaitWaitWaitWAITWAIIIIT!"

Richard busted through the door and slammed right into the window. Anais was holding on to his ears for dear life, but was knocked to the ground when he went through the doors. He slowly moved from the window, (which had fallen off into the parking lot,) and looked around frantically.

"I herd Gumball scream! What happened?!"

"D-dad, I'm over here." Gumball waved to him. Richard ran over and picked him up.

"Thank goodness your okay!"

"Thank goodness mom won't kill you."

Richard sat Gumball down and looked back at the door. Anais slowly entered, dazed.

"What happened... in here?"

Gumball pointed at Jamie. She had an anger expression on her face.

"What did she do?"

"She took..."

Gumball jerked his head back at Jamie. She was standing up and had the knife in her hand. Her breaths were heavy and her whole body shook.

"You little piece of s-"

Nicole quickly grabbed Jamie's arm and snatched the knife from her.

"Hey! Let me go!" Jamie struggled to break free.

"Richard, call the cops. Anais, go get a doctor up here."

They both nodded. Anais quickly ran outside while Richard picked up the phone. It wasn't cordless so it worked in the blackout.

"Let. Me. GO! ARRGH!"

Gumball stayed backed up to the wall. He didn't want to risk anything. Darwin however, slowly walked up to Jamie, right next to as far as she could swing her arms. He had tears in his eyes and his lower lip quivered.

"I-I trusted you..."

Jamie stopped moving and went silent.

"and you... lied to me..."

Darwin moved back next to Gumball. He held on to his arm and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Jamie anymore.

Anais came back in with a hand full of doctors and the police. They took Jamie away and the doctors piled up over Gumball, checking him completely. He had to stay in a different room because his old one was trashed. He felt worse after Jamie's surprise attack.

He stayed that night. He didn't go down to the parking lot to talk to the police with his mom. He didn't see them drive off with Jamie in the police car.

He didn't see the expression on Darwin's face.

Or Jamie's.

\- One week later... -

The place was filled with loud voices and yells all around. The mood of the room was somewhat chaotic yet it felt calm at the same time. The voices all died down as a man banged a gravel down.

"Order, order," said The Judge, a giant piece of paper. "The court is now in session. Are both sides ready?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," said a man in a brown suit. A pixilated T.V.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," said a anthropomorphic peanut, with a toupee'.

"Now, let's get started. The prosecution's opening statement."

The peanut man stood up with another person. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, my client is only twelve years old as he stands before you." He motioned towards Gumball. He had scars all over his face and had a bandage wrapped around his arm.

"One month ago, my client was tricked into following another student home for a school assignment. There, he was locked inside of a shed. He has been tortured both physically and mentally. The shed in question being that of the defendents. Today, the prosicution stands with desive evidence proving this."

"Very good, indeed," said the Judge. He looked over at Gumball. "He looks a little..."

"Injured? Yes, Your Honor. he had been attacked last week at the hospital."

"Attacked?" asked the Judge.

"Yes, just as he got out of the shed, he was jumped, by the defendant, at the Elmore general hospital."

"I say, how shocking." He scratched his head. "Can he testify today?"

"He has asked that his mother stands by him as he does so. He is still shaken up."

"Hm, yes, that is alright, I assume the tall one being her." He looked over and saw the rest of Gumball's family. They all looked so depressed. "Right, lets get things underway."

"The prosecution now calls the victim to the stand."

Nicole grabbed Gumball's hand and walked with him to the stand next to the Judge. His legs wobbled the entire time and it felt like years before he finally stood on the stand. An officer showed him a book and asked him to place his hand on it. He did as he was told.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"...Yes," said Gumball. The man walked away and the prosecution cleared his throat.

"Would the victim please state their name and grade in school?"

"Gumball Watterson... 11th Grade."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked the Judge.

"Y-Yes, I will..." Gumball sobbed. "T-thank you again, sir."

"You're welcome," said the prosecution.

"Hm? You know of each other elsewhere?"

"Not exactly, your Honor. One of his close friends is my nephew."

"Ah, I see."

"Now then. Gumball, could you please testify about what happened when you left school, one month ago?"

"Yes..." Gumball wiped away his tears and took a deep breath.

"I was heading over to the school bus with my brother, when my gym coach stopped me. She said her daughter wanted me to do an assigment for class. She left us, and we walked to her home."

"Gumball," the defense lawyer stood up. "this is the truth, correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Then why didn't you go with the coach? It was her daughter with you. Did you go to your house?"

"N-no."

"You went to my clients house?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't the coach drive you there? If the coach was going home also, why didn't they take you?"

Gumball didn't know how to respond. Only one thing came to his mind.

"I-I don't know..."

The lawyer stood up. "Your Honor, there is obviously a hole in this testimony. Why didn't the coach take the children home with her if that was their initial destination?"

"Hm, fair point there... They could have taken them home indeed."

"Your Honer, If I may speak," said the Prosecutor. "I see no reason as to how this is relavent. Many children do not go stragit home after school and some would rather walk. The time they left was after 4:30 in the afternoon. I see no reason to question this."

"Hold on a moment," said the defense. "What about the coach?"

"Does she really matter right now?" The Prosecutor leaned on the table. "She matters later on."

"Later on?" asked the judge.

"All in do time, your Honor." He had a low chuckle. "Please continue, Gumball."

"...So, we walked to her house, and she took me around to the backyard. She took me to her shed and told me... She told me to go inside."

"How big is this shed?" asked the defense lawyer.

"Um... You see my dad?" Gumball pointed to his father. He waved at everyone in the court with a giant smile. "You could only fit him in it."

"I question how you were kept in there. Considering his size, that isn't much room."

"The bunker..."

"Pardon?"

"There was a bunker below the shed."

The defense looked dumbfounded. "A bunker? What kind of bunker?"

"Why would a bunker be under a shed? Did she dig it up?"

"Your Honor, I've looked into this shed." The Prosecutor pulled out a large file. "The lot that the defendents house sits on was a part of a war battle centuries ago. There were several bunkers underground. Ten were blown apart, two caved in, and one was found intact, this one being the very same bunker the victum has spoken about."

"Oh my, what an oddity."

"The bunker, legally, is the defendants. It was sold with the house so she couldn't have dug it up. The shed is the only way inside and outside. Now then, Gumball, what happened next?"

"..."

"Gumball?"

He held on to his mother's arm tightly. Tears ran down his face as he recalled every horrible moment.

"S-she beat me up...and then she took off my c-clothes and c-chained me up to the wall... a-and she kept me in there for three weeks... I was barely fed a-and I thought I was gonna... 'sob'..."

"That is truly a horrible thing," said the Judge.

"Hold on a moment." The defense stood up. "She 'chained' you to the wall?"

"Y-yes, she did."

"Where on earth did she get chains? How did she chain you to the wall and why on earth would she do that?"

"First off, the walls had rings all over. She more than likely locked them on with a few locks." The Prosecutor lifted up a large box, setting it down in the middle of the room. "Second, these are the very same chains they used."

"Oh my. That's a rather large box."

"This one in question has a cuff on it." The Prosecutor pulled it out and walked over to Gumball. "Now if you look at Gumball's wrist, you can see they are a bit more pale than the rest of his fur. These cuffs can also cover the pale spots completely."

"But where did she get them?"

"We're almost ready to answer that. We just have one more thing." The Prosecutor moved he box back by his stand. "Gumball, how did you escape?"

"Y-You see... Every day, she came in and would beat me up... this one time, she used a pipe and gave me a wide cut on my arm. S-she told me to fix it myself and she left me a first aid kit... There was a needle in there, so I picked the locks... I got out and ran home..."

"Thank you, Gumball. Ladies and gentlemen of the court, it is without a doubt that the accused is guilty of this crime. We have incriminating evidence that matches up with the testimony we have just herd. I see no room for doubt."

"Hold it," said the defense. "You haven't answered-"

"Your questions? I was about to." The Prosecutor had a sly look on his face. "Now then, lets go to the first question; Why did the coach leave the kids? Next question; Where did the accused get the chains?"

"We can't hand down a verdict with these questions unanswered."

"Oh, but when they were both asked, they answered themselves."

"What?" asked the defense.

"It's very simple, actually. The coach left the children to walk home. When she arrived at her home, she obvviously placed the box of chains inside the shed. She must have gotten them because no person in Elmore could sell that many chains and other things to a minor."

"Other things?" asked the Judge.

"There was a small gag found in the bottom of the box. it has some saliva on it so someone used it."

"I think I've herd enough about the gag-"

"Actually, the gag is an important piece." The Prosecutor pulled out the gag. "Gumball, have you seen this before?"

"Y-Yes, she used that so I wouldn't scream."

some voices echoed throughout the courtroom. Whispers passed by with words like 'she did it' and 'so guilty'.

"Order! Order!" The judge banged his gravel. "This is quite shocking."

"I think that's enough for now. Gumball, you may sit back down."

Gumball nodded and walked back with his mother to their seats with the rest of their family. He leaned against Richard and closed his eyes.

"Now then, I'd like to call the accused to the stand."

She didn't hesitate to move. She walked right up to the stand and stood behind it. The man with the book from before walked up to her, doing the same thing he did with Gumball.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"Yes."

He walked away and the Prosecutor cleared his throat.

"Your name and grade in school?"

"..."

"Name, and grade."

"..."

"Young girl, you will state your name-"

"Gumball's lying."

"W-what?"

"I didn't kidnap him, I just hit him on the head."

The whole courtroom busted out with yelling and shouts at Jamie. Gumball curled up in a ball and covered his ears, trying to block out all of the yelling going around him.

'BANG!' 'BANG!'

"Order! I will have order!" shouted the Judge. "Young lady! Do you know what you have just said?"

"What, do I have to describe every little detail to you?"

"That was what you were-"

"Okay, here's the deal," Jamie snapped her neck. "I was told to walk home with Gumball and hit him on the head after school."

"W-what?!" asked the judge.

"Yep, so that's what I did. Took him to the park and 'Wham', I knocked him."

"Who told you to do this?" asked the Prosecutor.

"My parents, sitting over there." Jamie pointed to her parents, both with their jaws wide open.

"Can we say something?!" asked Jamie's father.

"Jamie, how did you hit Gumball?"

"I punched him in the face. After, I walked back home. I don't know anything about the shed."

"Gumball says otherwise. If you hit him and left him there, how did he end up in the shed?"

"I dunno. My parents must have drove over to where I hit him and took him."

"That is also impossible. Gumball clearly remembers you doing the deed. Hitting him just doesn't seem possible. At all."

"Objection," said the defense. "Jamie did not lock Gumball in the shed."

"Oh, and how is this so?" asked the Prosecutor.

"Simple; this pipe." The defense pulled out a plastic bag with a rusted metal pipe in it.

"What on earth is that?" asked the judge.

"This is a pipe, your Honor. This pipe in particular was found at the park, just a few miles from my client's house. Would the court also examine the end of it?"

"Hm," the Judge examined the pipe. "There is some blood at the end."

"Indeed, your Honor. The blood has been tested to be that of Gumball Watterson's. This proves that he was indeed hit at the park."

"And I was just doing what I was told." Jamie faked a frown. "You can't blame me, I didn't know any better, and I had no idea he was gonna end up in my shed. I didn't even know he was in there!"

"Objection!" yelled the Prosecutor. "That is impossible! Gumball couldn't have been hit on the head! There is a large amount of blood on one end of the pipe and no blood was found when this was discovered!"

"True, that is very true. No blood was found on the bench or on the grass. but what if it fell somewhere else?"

"What?"

"Say, a car? One that left the two children moments ago?"

The court started shouting again. The judge banged his gravel several times to silence the shouting.

"It is my belief that Jamie and Gumball left for the park. There, Jamie's parents waited for them to arrive. Once there, Jamie brought Gumball over to the car and struck him while he was inside. Thus, all the blood was in the car, and not at the crime scene."

"But why on earth would they leave the pipe?! That is very incriminating evidence!"

"Exactly." The defense showed the pipe again. "There were no fingerprints found on the pipe, no witnesses at the park and no traces of blood on the ground. It was to throw off the police. They hardly questioned the school because where the pipe was found pointed them in the wrong direction."

"So you're saying that his girl didn't commit the crime, but her parents?"

"No, not really."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The couple standing next to me were at the DMV for a new license. There's even a record of their visit."

"What?!"

The court exploded once more, and the judge banged his gravel again. Gumball covered his ears in an attempt to block out all the noise, but it didn't work.

"Order! Order!"

"But how did Gumball end up in the family's shed?! Large amounts of his blood were found in it!"

"That is true. Perhaps this girl that stands before us is the wrong person? The police might have overlooked something during investegation."

"The police station have been tripping up these past few weeks."

"Your Honor, I request another day of investigation. This girl is clearly not the true criminal."

"Yes, very good point. Does the Prosecutor have any objections to this?"

"..."

"Stop!"

"Who said that?" asked the Judge.

"I-I did!" Gumball stood up, facing Jamie. "She did it! I know she did and I remember everything!"

"Young man," said the defense. "It's been proven hat she does not have anything to do with this. Please, sit down and let the adults talk this out."

"No! She's the one! No one else could have done it!"

"You must be tired." The defense chuckled. "Your Honor, I think this boy should step outside with his family for a moment."

"Yes, a recess seems in order. Anything to add, Prosecutor?"

"...Hm, to think it almost ended as fast as it started..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, it's just that the defenses claims don't stack up to the most recent crime."

"What crime?"

"Lets move over to when Gumball escaped the bunker. He went home to his family right after. They took him to the hospital to treat his wounds and such."

"Yes, any sensible person would-"

"I'm not finished, your honor."

"What?"

"As I said earlier, Gumball was attacked at the hospital by the very same girl that stands before us today."

"Oh, my word, that is correct!"

"Hold on a sec, bub!" shouted Jamie. "I just went over to visit him! That's all!"

"Sorry young lady, that is also impossible as you yourself said you knew nothing about Gumball being locked in the shed. Might I also add that mere moments after he checked in the hospital was when you attacked him?"

"Grrrr..."

"Objection! This is completely bias! She would have no reason to attack Gumball! We have also yet to see any proof she attacked him!"

"Oh, I don't have proof, the video tape is being delivered to the court as we speak, but I do have a witness for now."

"A witness?"

"Right before the attack, an unexpected visitor came into Gumball's room. He has seen everything and when the tape gets here, it'll be more than enough proof that she attacked him."

'BANG!'

"Hm, I think with this new evidence coming and the witness, we should have a ten minute recess. The Prosecutor will prepare the witness. Understood?"

"Yes, your honor."

"All right then," said the judge as he banged his gravel down. Everyone stood up and chatter filled the entire room. The Prosecutor led the Wattersons to the lobby to talk with them.

"All right then, I think we're almost there. This next testimony and evidence should seal this case shut."

"Thank you so much again, sir." Nicole shook his hand. "This means a lot to us."

"S-so, what happens next?" asked Gumball.

"Well, I need to prove that girl attacked you at the hospital. Since the video is being processed, I need to buy some time. Thankfully a witness was there and his testimony should link up with the tape."

"Um... is that witness me?" asked Darwin.

"Yes, Darwin. It is indeed you."

"So what do I do? I've never done this before."

"You just answer some questions to the best of your extent." The Prosecutor grabbed his fin. "It'll take a bit, but it's all for your brother."

"...Okay, I'll do my best."

**PART 2**

'BANG!'

"The court will now resume its session. Is the witness ready, Prosecutor?"

"Yes, your Honor," said the Prosecutor. "The witness shall now take the stand."

Darwin slowly walked over to the stand and stood behind it. He kept his head low and avoided all the looks he was given.

"Your name and grade in school?"

"Um... Um..."

"Are you alright?" asked the Judge.

"Yeah, I just kinda forgot the question for a moment."

"..."

"'Ahem', name and grade?"

"Um, Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson the third. I'm in the eleventh grade."

"...Okay, Darwin, is it true you saw that girl, at the hospital, on the night your brother was attacked?"

"Um, Yeah."

"Could you tell us what you saw?"

"Let me think," Darwin took a moment to recall all the events in order. "When Gumball came home, Mrs. Mom said we had to take him to the hospital. We all went and they took him to his room. We went in the elevator to the third floor, then the power went out."

"How did the power go out?" asked the Defense.

"A power pole was knocked over that night, bringing down a few more with it. The storm was strong, so it's more than likely a car hit it."

"So the power was out, and my little sister and Mr. Dad had to go up the stairs to his room. I was the first one there and when I went in... she was standing over him... holding a knife..."

"Where is this knife?"

"I have it with me." The prosecutor pulled out a plastic bag with a small knife in it. "You might notice the small amount of blood on it. This is indeed Gumball's blood."

"How did that happen?" asked the Judge.

"Well... First, she was about to... hurt Gumball, but right before she could, Gumball knocked her with a metal tray and umped on her for the knife."

"What did you do?" asked the defense.

"I was in shock at first... I couldn't move till she was on top of him and was... pushing the knife on his chest."

"And that is where the small amount of blood on the tip came from?" asked the Judge.

"Yes... When I saw it, I ran over, took the tray and hit her on the head with it... Later, our parents came in and they called the police."

"Where were all the doctors at this time? Did any of them witness it?"

"Well, the power did go out. They were most likely running amok on the lower floors."

"...Hold on... If the power was out, how did this video of the attack record?"

"Backup generators on the basement. All cameras are wired to this generator."

"Speaking of." The bailiff ran inside the courtroom with a yellow envelope. He gave it to the prosecutor and waked away.

"Now then, before I play this tape, let me clear up some of the air." The prosecutor chuckled. "If this video tape matches up with the witnesses testimony, then this can prove that the girl did indeed lock Gumball in her shed. Because, why did she go to the hospital to attack him in the first place? Simple reason...

"To finish the job."

The bailiff came back with a T.V. set and VCR. The prosecutor opened up the envelope and pulled out a tape.

"Say, are we gonna watch a movie?" asked Richard.

"...What?"

"Your Honor, You'll have to forgive my husband. He hasn't been to a courtroom in a long time," said Nicole.

"Yes, I remember hearing about his banning in several courts. The prosecution may continue."

"Thank you, Your Honor." He walked up to the T.V. and slid the tape inside.

"Um... Is this going to have sound?" asked Gumball.

"We won't know until we watch it."

"Oh." Gumball sat back down. The prosecutor moved his finger over the play button.

"...Wait."

"Oh, for the love of..." he looked back and saw Darwin on the witness stand.

"Darwin? What are you doing? You've already said enough now."

"No... I have one more thing to say..."

"Um, I'm not sure if we need to hear anymore," said the Judge.

"...Jamie, please, tell the truth..."

Jamie looked up at Darwin from her seat.

"I know things don't look very good, but you have to tell the truth... I don't want to see you locked away forever. Sure, you did lie to me and everyone, but I still think there's some good in you! I believe you can get another chance!"

"Darwin..."

"Jamie, please!"

Jamie stood up slowly and walked up to Darwin. Gumball stood up and watched her every movement. The entire court was completely silent, waiting in anticipation for what Jamie was about to say.

"Darwin... You just don't get it, do you?"

"W-what?"

"Oh, Darwin, you're so innocent and stupid. Did you really think your sappy speech would work on me?" Jamie chuckled. "You know, I don't think all these idiots have even asked the most important question."

"W-what question?"

"Why. Why did I do it?"

"Y-you...!"

"The answer is simple..." Jamie turned and faced Gumball. "Your life."

"..."

"You had the most perfect life ever, Gumball. Friends, family, a girlfriend, you had everything that I didn't have... To be honest, I was actually going to try to make you love me. When I kissed you the first time, I'd thought you'd like me then, but no, you still liked Penny. She was always so perfect in every way possible... So, I did the next best thing; I tried to kill you. I was going to kill you that night, Gumball.

"But an even better idea came in my head... I trapped you in the shed, and slowly, I noticed people changed when you wern't around. Later on, I saw Darwin... He seemed so vulnerable without you... So innocent.

"And as a bonus, with Darwin around me, no one would even question me about you, because he would take the heat off of me. The only problem was that bitch Penny. She was probably the only one to really see the truth."

"Y-you... used me?" Darwin started to cry.

"Yeah, I used you. So what? I'd do it again if I'd have to."

The entire room was dead silent. Not a whisper was said and everyone had their jaws ib the floor. Jamie simply stood dead center in the room and smiled at Darwin.

Darwin sobbed. "P-please, don't do this."

"Darwin... if I ever come back...

"I'm going to kill you."

"..."

The court proceedings ended at that moment. Silently. Jamie was taken away shortly after along with her parents. It would be the very last time Gumball and Darwin would ever see Jamie ever again.

Before she left, Gumball called out her name one last time. He could only say one word to her.

"S-sorry..."

**A/N All the way from the plastic box, it's the Chained alternative ending. Yep, this was in fact the other thing that was supposed to go into Chapter 16 and end the story differently. I'm surprised I wrote this much.**

**For a brief moment, thanks to the Gumball Wiki where I got Darwin's full name.**

**Now, there's something else ya'll should know. There were four endings I had in mind. Yes, four. The first two, you've already seen. The third one, Jamie and Darwin's relationship grew much more and at one point, a fight would have escalated to the point of Jamie releasing Gumball just for Darwin. Darwin would never know Jamie had Gumball all along, and Gumball never told him. Really awkward ending.**

**Now the other one is like the one above, but instead, Gumball would have told the police and Jamie would have ran away on a train. It would have ended in a frantic dash to a train station till I realized trains are complete bulls##t and they eat children. Fuck you, Thomas.**

**Now I must answer some more things before I leave.**

_1: 'Will there be a sequel to Chained'?_

**Ah-ha, hm. I've actually thought about that. While I'm working on a brand new story for the archive, it don't mean I can write two things at once, but one seems fine, plus I have a music class going on the go.**

**Hm, well, there are a few issues. One, Jamie is gone, and she is a big part of the whole story. If it were to continue, I'd have to think of like plot that ties her in with it. I can't just throw on a new antagonist. Two, If you all saw The Shell last week, you probs know why. I'd have to figure that out for awhile.**

**But you know, I'm not saying it's impossible, it's just not gonna happen soon. Who knows.**

_2: Lemon (Sex scene,) to Chained?_

**Ehghghheg...**

**Yes, two people (one on this site,) has asked me about that. Now it's not that I can't write one. If I wanted to, I'd make a damn good lemon, I'd tell yah waht, son. It's just that I've seen it before. Be it the same author or not. Like, it never clicked all too much with me, y'know. And I strangely haven't seen any lemon related fics lately.**

**Another thing I must bring out, and a user told me this awhile ago, is that someone apparently DID write one lemon to this. However, I can't accept it because I was not told of this thing whatsoever, and from ANOTHER user, (not the same as the first user who told me of this lemon,) they actually thought that I wrote it. Like, WTF? Keep in mind, the story has been pulled. I never got a chance to look at it before I did, but because they never asked me, might have been the very reason it got pulled, because I sure as fuck didn't report it or was even consulted about the damn thing...**

**If I DID write it, then it would have been on my profile.**

**So that kinda 'errs' me away from writing one a bit. I mean, as many people can write as many freaking lemons of Chained if they wish. And I would be full-blown (Note) okay with that,**

**BUT ONLY IF THEY TELL ME THEY ARE WRITING IT FIRST! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!**

_3 and last one: Are you ashamed?_

**Very Fucking ashamed, yes, K thx bai.**

**So, that's about it for this episode of plastic box, Chained.**

**I'll see you all around in my new fic, whenever the fuck it's done.**

**\- Water**

**Next time on Plastic Box: Darwin gets his weenie stuck in a coke bottle.**

**(Note) - ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - UNNAMED INTROS

**HAHHHH**

**Welcome back to da funk-tastic world of Plastic Box. I'm you host, watta-watta tree-Ka-ching.**

**Now today, I've got 3 unfinished things for ya. And by unfinished, I mean they all cut off at one point. Keep in mind, these are old, and I don't plan to finish any of these. There is also AN ANNOUNCEMENT at the end of this so stay tuned for that.**

**The first one is just a school setting. Nothing was planned to happen after so here ya go.**

* * *

"Okay kids, where is the thickest bone in your body?"

"…"

"Would… anyone like to answer this question?"

"Your knee-"

"Wrong!" the thirty-thousand year-old monkey snorted at the banana boy, now depressed with his eyes on his desk. "Anyone want to correct Joe?"

"Oh! Oh! Pick me! Come on me! Please! I watch game shows! Please! Me!"

"Yes…Darwin." Simian said as the fish beamed with excitement and confidence.

"The brim of your nose is the answer!"

"Oh my… Darwin, that is very wrong." Simian said with an evil-villain like chuckle, crushing Darwin's joy "You're a fish. Your skeletal system differs from everyone else's."

"B-but-"

"Now would anyone with a function brain like to take a guess?" Simian said, her eyes creeping over to a robot boy, his mechanical hand rose up to the celling. "Yes you, Bobbert."

"I do not have a skeletal system consisting of the material/tissue/matter of my fellow-"

"You get an F, for connecting to the internet via Wi-Fi!" Everyone went 'ouch' in the classroom as the robot was failed at a question for no apparent reason. "…Gumball!"

"… Huh?" The blue cat said darting his head up from his mid-day nap.

"Do you think this is a bedroom? Do you think the whole school is just some giant pillow for you to nap on?"

"No I don't! I was listening!" Gumball protested standing up from his chair up to his scary-beyond-all-reasoning teacher.

"Okay then, would you please answer the question you _obviously _herd?"

"Um… S-sure! Of course I can!" The cat panicked for a correct response to a question he didn't even hear. He dug deep in his mind for the first thing to come to mind.

"Um… Is it… 'Robert DiMaggio'?"

"…"

"Now would you care to guess on how close you were to the correct subject?"

"Robert DiMaggio? What kind of an answer is that?!"

"Um, a, scientific answer? Eh..." Gumball chuckled in front of his Little sister, Anias, baffled by his brother's stupidity.

"Did you even pay attention to the question?"

"I did! She just caught me off guard!"

"More like on the pillow."

"Darwin! You're not helping!" Gumball shouted at his brother.

"Well, you could pay a little more attention in class." Darwin mumbled remembering all the other times Gumball slept, ate, goofed off and socialized via Morse code in class.

"Well you two could, break, a table or something…"

"Gumball, all we're saying is that you need to pay attention more in class." Anias said hoping her brother would for once take their advice about class.

"Come on, who needs school?"

"Well, you do, unless you want mom to kill you."

"Guys, mom is not going to 'Kill me'. I have got this under control."

"DiMaggio?! You got an F for that?!"

"Come on mom! It was a trick question! Just ask Darwin!" Gumball protested pointing at his brother, whom was sitting on the couch staring at the floor.

"Well, what about Darwin? It was a trick question! Just ask him!"

"Gumball, that's not the point." His mom sat on the couch next to him, holding his shoulder. "The point is that you aren't paying attention in class. Plus, you've been falling back on your homework."

"I'm not falling back!" Gumball yelled in defense, to which, his mother went over to a closet, yanking it open revealing a mountain of overdue and unfinished homework.

"…Okay, I _might_ be falling back a little…"

"Well then, considering that it's only a _little_ homework,you can spend _your_ weekend catching up!" Nicole declared patting her legs, stretching up from the couch. "That should be enough time to catch up!"

"The _whole_ weekend?!" the cat shuttered not wanting to spend his weekend hitting the books.

"Is there a problem with that, Gumball?" Nicole asked with her arms crossed.

"…No."

"Well then, if I were you, I'd get a head start before dinner." Nicole pointed at the staircase.

* * *

**Welp, that's the first one here. I can't remember why I stopped this, but I do remember working on the chapter for another story, which happens to be on chapter 1 of Plastic Box. Go figure.**

**This next one is about Penny and her father. Again, didn't get far with it.**

* * *

He sat quietly in his armchair, waiting quietly for the front door to open. It was late, that was for sure. The sun had set completely and the street lights began to flicker on, which angered him more. He took a deep breath, sinking in the chair as he watched out the window. A bird flew by and pecked at the window. It looked scared in his eyes.

As quick as it got there, it flew away as the front door slowly opened. A fairy girl walked inside the house. She turned around, facing her father. He had a disapproving look plastered on his face. She knew he was mad at her specificity.

"Everything alright, Dad?"

"Penny, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Um..." She didn't have a clue.

"Its eight, Penny."

"O-oh, yeah."

"Where have you been? You know how your mother feels when you're out late, and on a school night."

Penny did have a response, but it was the last thing she wanted to tell her father.

"I-I was out with..."

"With 'him'?"

"Dad, for the last time, there's nothing wrong with Gumball!" shouted Penny.

"First, you do not use that voice with me, young lady. Second, this is the tenth time and fifth time in a row that you've been out late with him. Penny, things need to change."

"What does it matter? I always come back home!"

"The problem isn't you coming back home," said Penny's father. He stood up from his chair and walked up to her. He always looked so scary when he towered over someone, as Penny put it.

"It's what that kid is doing that's upsetting me."

"W-...what?"

He walked over to the end table by the chair he sat in moments ago. He picked up a small envelope that was already open. He walked over and handed it to her daughter. His face showed more anger than before.

"Read it."

Penny knew whatever was in the letter couldn't be good. She pulled out the note inside and dropped the envelope by her feet.

_**'Dear Penny,**_

_**Hey, it's me, Gumball. I stopped by your house and dropped this off this morning. I was told this was a better approach than doing this in person.**_

_**So, it's been awhile since that 'one' party we had. You should know which one I'm talking about.**_

_**Anyway, I've been thinking about how what went down that night and it got me thinking a bit.**_

_**I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you.**_

_**And with that said, I was wondering if maybe this weekend,**_

_**do you want to make l-'**_

Penny's jaw dropped. She placed the letter back in the envelope and looked up at her father.

"Now would you explain what he means by, 'again'?"

"I-I swear, I was going to tell you-"

"'Going to'? Penny, you tell me immediately when something like this happens."

"B-but dad-"

"It's my job to protect you from people like him."

Penny's jaw dropped even lower. She said, "There is nothing wrong with Gumball!"

* * *

**Ghennheggggghh, and it drops there. Can't recall why I stopped it. Hm...**

**Finally, this one is a more stranger one. It takes place in some medieval AU where Gumball would try to become a king. No clue why I dropped it or even when I wrote it, but here it is anyway.**

* * *

Everyday guard Larry, best known for the graveyard shift, kept his vision locked on the vase sitting across the hallway from him. As it was the only thing of importance to guard. He had stared at the vase many nights. Some nights, when he would sleep, he would dream of that vase sitting across the hall as always.

Sleep crept over his shoulder. His eyes closed for a moment, ignoring his surroundings. The hall became quiet. So quiet that he could hear the mouse running in the castle walls.

His eyes slowly opened back up when a small noise traveled to his eardrums. His eyes moved left and right for anyone passing by. When no one was found, he set his gaze back on the vase with a foot sticking out of it. For a moment, memories of every night he spent staring at that vase filled his mind. He could recall his fist night with that vase. It had been with the family for ages. Long before he was-

'Wait… leg?'

He took small steps towards the vase, being careful not to alert whoever- or whatever –was in there. He took a gun that had hung from his back and jabbed the foot with the barrel. It twitched but never moved after. Taking a closer look with what little light there was he noted that it was blue. Immediately without a doubt, he knew what it was.

He swung the firearm back on his back, and with one hand on the foot and the other on the lip of the vase, he pulled hard but was careful not to break the vase. It only took a second for the intruder to pop out. Along with the dust that had settled inside.

With blue fur, whiskers, a scar on his cheek and dust all over his face. Larry knew instantly who he had pulled out. The boy gave him a cheeky smile, but Larry didn't fall prey to his cute looks. Still holding him from his leg, he walked down the halls of the century old castle. The place had little lighting, except for some candles here and there.

Like on those rare nights, he took the normal route. Left, left, right, up the stairs and right again, lead them to a green door down a hallway. He knocked lightly on the door and waited patiently. The boy, whom still had his cheeky smile on his face didn't even try to escape his grasp. He knew one too many times he would either get caught, or end up with a head injury, along with waking up most of the castles residents.

Another moment or two later, the door slowly opened up. The light from the candle illuminated the hallway. It barer was dressed in a night gown colored red. The candle lit up her beautiful brown eyes, enchanting the guard and anyone who would have looked at them dead-on.

Excluding the boy Larry was holding, of course.

"Your majesty, forgive me for interrupting your peaceful sleep, but he was at it again."

The woman motioned him to put the boy down. Larry obliged, setting the child down gently. Once down, the boy dusted himself off. Leaving his face however, covered in dirt. The woman then motioned for Larry to go back to his post. He left but not before bowing to the woman in silk. When he was gone, the boy looked up at the woman, his mother, to be exact. She had a look that could have said anything to anyone, but to him, it only said one thing.

"Eh... Hey, Mom." said the boy with an awkward wave and smile.

* * *

**Welp, that concludes this fan-fafac episode of da Plastic Box.**

**Now then, I have an update on my next, big, story.**

**The planned release date is set on October 31st and will probably go on for awhile.**

**The first chapter is closing in on completion.**

**And now the real stuff.**

**Well, I got a lot of inspiration from stuff such as the game, "Five Nights At Freddie's," some other stories on here like "I killed Penny Fitzgerald," by EvelioandZgroup, "**Its the Thought that Counts,**" by Urimizo, videos like "SuicideMouse Avi," "Ben Drowned," and "Aika Village," from games and many more things.**

**It's going to be set in the Horror and Supernatural genres, also.**

**Is this going to be better than Chained? More than likely. Bigger? Doubt it, but this will be finished.**

**That's the end of Plastic Box, adios my frigga-bigga-jigga (NOT USING THE LETTER N)**

** \- Water**


	6. Chapter 6 - UNNAMED 2

**Welcome back to the world of Plastic Box. I'm your host, Watta-Fathar-Kami-Yahtta.**

**Now, some of you might be here for an update. That's at the end of the chapter right now and it'll go into a lot of things as well. But first, here's something Un-complete right now.**

**So, this one was going to be... about six chapters long, and was written after the episode, 'The Shell'. I'm sure you all saw it. And if not, spoliers are in nuts.**

**Read on, mah bois.**

When the clock struck seven, no one was happy. The two parents in their room rolled out of bed and went downstairs, while two kids, on in a bunk bed and the other in a fish bowl, also dragged themselves downstairs. But one boy sleeping in the bottom bunk couldn't be happier.

His name was Gumball, and he was glad it was Saturday. He had another wonderful date with his longtime girlfriend, Penny, coming up this afternoon. He had butterflies in his stomach trying to leave via his butt, but he didn't care. All he needed was Penny.

After horafing up a few, he skipped downstairs to the kitchen. There, his family were all sagging on the floor, slowly eating up some waffles. Gumball grabbed a seat and a stack and began eating his food, while talking to his family.

"So! How is everyone today! hm?" asked Gumball.

"Nguh...weh, ughhhhhh... ehhhhh... nehhhhh... mehhhhhh... gehhhh..."

...

replied his brother, Darwin.

"Man, that's super great! So, what's everyone doing today?"

"I need to go find myself a coffin," said Richard trying to move his mouth back up on his face and off of his food. "And a large hole..."

"I'm uh... shopping later..." sighed Nicole, taking a sip from her coffee.

"And I'd talk about what I'm doing, but the author is too stupid to give me the slightest bit of real intellegence that I truly have, so i'll just say reading," said Anais, taking another bite of her waffles.

Wait... wait what the fu-

"Welp, I got a very wonderful, super special awesome date with Penny later!" cheered Gumball. "She's so amazing..."

Seriously what did she say-

"Where're you kids going at?" asked Nicole.

"Oh, just the mall. Get some pizza, all that stuff, ya know."

"Well... I can give you a ride there. I'm going to the mall anyway."

Gumball thought about it. It was only a ride, not much else.

"Hm, I guess, wouldn't hurt either."

"Sounds good." Nicole took a bite from her waffles. "When do you have to leave?"

"Oh, not until the next linebreak. I should probably get dressed." Gumball looked down at his own PJ's. He could never go on a date with Penny in them! He jumped off his seat and went upstairs, looking through his wardrobe for something 'suit'able. After laughing at that pun, Gumball decided to try out a green sweater with some brown pants, to spice things up a bit. He took a shower, brushed his hair, and paitently waited by the front door for a few moments...

"Welp, there's the linebreak, time to go on my date!" Gumball opened the door, looking back at his brother and sister sitting on the couch, prepairing their father for his funeral. "Bye guys, be back in awhile!"

"Bye, Gumball," both his siblings replied, trying to shove their dad in a pair of tight jeans.

"C'mon, kids, they'll fit me!"

Gumball closed the door behind him and walked over to the van, where his mother stood next to.

"You ready, sweetie?"

"Yep! All ready to go!" exclaimed Gumball, jumping in the back seat on a friday.

"Well, lets get going. Your father's going to be going with that funeral for awhile, and I do not want to be here in case someone out in the big world decides to write about some wrong-doings that involve him and your brother and sister," said Nicole, glancing at something before sitting in the van and driving off slowly to the mall.

One fancy-transition later...

She sat quietly at her table, glancing at the few people who passed by. She was wondering if she should start counting them out. Looking at a clock hanging from the roof, she sighed, glancing at the table she sat at. Her head pearked up a bit when she heard a familiar whistle noise. She turned, and saw him, skipping over and playing some kind of flute. He ended his little song with a kick in the air and landing on one knee in front of her.

He placed down the flute, and looked at her in the eyes. "Hello, my love."

"Oh-ho, Gumball!" giggled Penny. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Gumball smiled. "Did you do all that for me?"

"Yep, been practicing all week long." Gumball looked at his flute, before tossing it into space. "Found that in another archive."

"Another what?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Gumball sat down next to Penny. "What matters now is that you and me can be together."

"Oh, Gumball," sighed Penny, leaning on his shoulder. "That sounds so romantic."

"So, what are ya in the mood for?" asked Gumball. He pulled out his wallet with a few dollar bills inside.

"Oh... how about," Penny placed a hand on his lap. "A meat lovers pizza?"

"Hm, I don't know, I think we got enough sausages right now."

Penny opened her mouth. She had never heard a dirty joke from Gumball before.

"Oh, Gumball! That's wrong to say! Especially in front of everyone, they might get ideas... even your mother."

"Mmm, let them hear." Gumball and Penny giggled, snuggling close together.

"...Wait, what?"

"Hm?"

"Just... how did you know my mom drove me here?" asked Gumball.

"I didn't. She's walking over right now."

"...Say what?"

Penny pointed across the table. Nicole was slowly walking up to the two, carrying her purse on her shoulder. He had a blank expression, but on the inside, Gumball was freaking out.

'Oh god, oh god, please... please go, go, go go go gogogogoGoGoGoGOGOGOGOGO-'

"Hi kids!" greeted Nicole, standing next to them.

"Hello, Mrs. Watterson," said Penny, smiling at her.

"Oh, you kids look so adorable!" Nicole leaned over, seeing the two hold hands.

"Well, your son is the most amazing person in my life, after all." Penny looked at Gumball, who was motionless.

"Gumball?"

"...Huh? What? Huh?"

"You okay?" asked Penny.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah. Just uh, confused a bit, su-Penny." Gumball looked at his mother. "You uh, needed something?"

"Oh, no, just peeking in at you two love birds." Nicole winked at Gumball, causing him to blush a bit.

"Okay, um, that's nice..."

"..."

...

"Gumball?" asked Nicole. "Don't you have to get you two something to eat?"

"I mea, yeah. Yeah, it's not a date without food." Gumball looked back at Penny. She was still smiling.

"Okay, um, I'm gonna go get our food." Gumball jumped off his seat, freaking out more that his mother sat in the oppsit side from Penny. "What, 'cha doing?"

"Oh, keeping Penny company for a bit," Nicole sat her purse on the table. "You go ahead and go, sweetie."

"Uh... uh..." Gumball was nervous. He wasn't very fond of the idea of his mother talking to Penny at a time like this. Alone. And yet he couldn't tell her to go away to another story. Things don't work like that.

"It's okay, Gumball," assured Penny. "We'll be fine."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Okay, um... I'm gonna get our food." Gumball took a step back slowly. "Be back in a bit..."

With that, Gumball walked off, leaving the two girls alone for the time being. Both were smiling at each other silently before Nicole spoke up.

"You really are beautiful, you know that?"

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Watterson," said Penny blushing.

"And like really, you're not all skin and bones, either. I've seen many girls become twigs by starving themselves, I'm glad you're not like that."

"Oh, thank you!" Penny nodded. "You know, when I was born, I was actually really underweight. The doctors said I might not have made it past a month."

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing."

"It sure is." They both nodded. The silence came back, but only for a moment.

"So, how have these dates been going?"

"Oh, yeah, great. Really great, Mrs. Watterson."

Nicole could tell something, just a hint of something was wrong.

"You sure?"

"Oh, yeah, really, I am." Penny smiled, but Nicole could see through it.

"Gumball lies about some things... He's good at it, but there's something that always sticks out a bit when he does..."

Penny sighed. "Okay... maybe just one thing..."

"And that is?"

"You know... I'd kinda wish we'd... kiss a bit more."

Nicole blinked at Penny for a moment.

"...Are you shy to?"

"I mea, no, I'm not really. But I'm shy to ask if Gumball's a bit shy on the kissing."

**And that's as far as it went. Couldn't get much down after this for some reason.**

**First update, been a bit since I've posted anything. You could say a bit of writers block crept on my shoulder and nagged in my ear for a bit. Glad I can at least get something out.**

**There's something else planned for Plastic Box later on. Oh, and something for my M rated fic, 'Immoral' sometime in the future.**

**Now it's time for the 'big thing' I was talking about earlier. Remember my only complete story, 'Chained'? Remember how I said the chances of a sequel are little to none?**

**Did you know I'm writing it?**

**Yes, after much long time of time, I am going to release one later in the future. I didn't think I could until I had a talk with some others about how it would go out. But now, the idea is all here with me, and I shall work on it to my best extent. Sure, it might not be as big as Chained, but her, it's something I've been planning on for awhile, ever since I started 'Chained'**

**So, there's the big thing there. Now for my other story, 'Perfectly Not,' Chapter 4 is coming along slowly as well. I can't say an exact date, but it's getting there.**

**Finally, and this is the 'BIG THINGY'.**

**I am going to be moving out of my comfort zone, and embarking into another archinve on FanFiction! Yep, took awhile for me to go with it and so long for this archive to REACH THE POINT OF INSANIT-**

**In case you were wondering, the series in question is 'Homestuck'. An internet comic and is also on top of the 'Comics' section of this site. I shall release a new story for Homestuck VERY soon as I have 4 chapters for a story all ready. As I post there, I'll keep writing for this archive as well.**

**Welp, that's all I have for now. I'll see you all next time on Plastic Box.**

** \- Water**

...

...

...

Oh,

and by the way,

Sometime in the future, maybe in December, maybe, I'll be open as a** Beta-Reader** for this archive, and Homestuck, too, as soon as I catch up on it.


End file.
